digipenhvzfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Orszulak
Adrian Orszulak was a Leader of the Human Resistance during Season 1 and Season 2, and is credited with being the first Leader of the Resistance and the creator of the Phalanx defensive formation. He is an RTIS student (class of 2014), with a background in tournament paintball. Orszulak is presumed to return as a Leader of the Human Resistance in the upcoming Season 3. Season 1 Orszulak first made a name for himself during Day 2, after playing a key role in a panicked rescue effort; he successfully led both his team and the rescue target back into safety without losing any Humans in the process. This gained him significant support from the Humans, but significant attention from the Zombies as well. By Day 3, Orszulak had stepped up as the first Leader of the Human Resistance, and began coordinating the group's movement techniques during the Day 3 mission briefing. The group's new movement patterns played a key role in the Day mission, securing Orszulak's position as a Leader, as well as earning the #1 slot on the Zombies' unofficial hitlist. Orszulak continue to lead the Human Resistance up to and including the Friday Night Finale, for which he organized additional Team Captains to help coordinate the team throughout the night. He began the Finale by moving the Resistance into a new defensive formation known as the Phalanx, which provided significant defensive ability to the Resistiance during the first phase of the Finale. By the final phase, however, most of the Humans had been eliminated, leaving only seven remaining members of the Resistance including Orszulak. Within minutes, the final seven were attacked by the Zombie Horde, killing Orszulak and bringing Season 1 to an end. Season 2 As the returning Leader of the Human Resistance, Orszulak was given an envelope containing the Day 1 mission briefing. As ordered, he opened the envelope at 12am on Day 1, marking the start of Season 2. Orszulak immediately took advantage of the Day 1 Passive Mission, and collected a team of fellow Human Soldiers and Team Captains to begin locating the hidden mission objects. The expedition arrived at the DigiPen campus at around 2:00am, and successfully located four out of the five mission objects within 30 minutes. Orszulak and his team left the campus, returning hours later when the DigiPen building opened. For the remainder of the day he organized hunts to locate the Original Zombie, who held the final mission object. Although the Resistance managed to crack the code with only four of the five pieces of information, Orszulak and a team of other Humans continued to hunt the Original Zombie until she was captured at approximately 10:00pm. Orszulak continued leading the Resistance until Day 3, at which point he transferred his position to Team Captain Kevin Sheehan for personal reasons. Orszulak used this opportunity to play as a Human Soldier, and volunteered for notably more dangerous roles during missions. After Day 4's morning mission, Sheehan offered Orszulak the opportunity to lead the Human Resistance jointly. Orszulak accepted the offer, but insisted that he continue to play as a front-lines Soldier during missions. Sheehan agreed, and the two accepted dual-leadership of the Resistance. On Day 5, Orszulak and Sheehan led the Resistance out to battle the Horde during the Friday Night Finale. Orszulak, along with a team of Humans, was responsible for finding and slaying the Zombie known as "Sparkles", who possessed a valuable mission object. Once his and all other mission objects were collected, Orszulak gathered the Resistance within the Safe Zone, and planned how the Humans would handle the remainder of the finale. After a few minutes of re-arming, the Resistance left for the construction post. As the Resistance neared the post, the Humans were ambushed by the Zombie Horde. The Humans successfully fended off the attackers, but Orszulak was killed in the conflict. Loadout Season 1 During Season 1, Orszulak carried a Nerf Recon CS-6 with the attached Recon buttstock, and the 18-round clip magazines that come packaged with a Nerf Stampede ECS. For the Friday Night Finale, Orzulak switched to a Stampede ECS as his primary blaster, with his Recon CS-6 as a secondary. Season 2 Orszulak switched to a Nerf Alpha Trooper CS-18 for Season 2, along with a Nerf Barricade RV-10 as a sidearm. The Alpha Trooper was equipped with the Recon buttstock and 18 round clips that he had used during Season 1, and remained his primary blaster for the rest of the week. During Phase 2 of the Friday Night Finale, Orszulak traded his Alpha Trooper for Sheehan's Stampede ECS, which Oszulak used until his death. Category:Humans Category:Players